its_anything_butfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of season 1 (and the 1st episode overall) of It's Anything But. It was posted on October 5, 2012. Synopsis Audrey's birthday is today and the workers must get the equipment for her birthday party. But when Dave goes to get a sapphire necklace for her, he gets tricked by Darry (Burglar 2) and TwoBit (Burglar 1) and gets a rock that looks like a sapphire and it is mistakened as the real necklace and Dave and the gang get arrested. So now they must find a way to escape from jail. Plot Jeremy and Chad fly with their phones. Chad and Jeremy had another summer day, still with no job.They enter the Coffee shop. John and Low Five Ghost later come in the coffee shop for their lunch break.They have to hurry before Dave gets mad. And they need new groundskeepers but can't find anybody .Chad says that Jeremy and he can be groundskeepers. John seems ok with it and they all leave to the park. They all come back and Dave looks impatient. John says to Dave that Jeremy and Chad want the job for the groundskeepers.Dave says ok and says he has a announcement. Dave introduces Arturo and has hired him as a intern for credits he needs for college, it is also Audrey's birthday, they are planning a birthday party for her and need tables, table clothes, balloons, streamers, party hats for it and Dave goes to the jewlery store to get her a beautiful sapphire necklace she's had her eyes on. Dave leaves while the others get the supplies.Then the scene goes to the jewelry store and someone left the door open; two burglars walk in and are wearing ski masks.The 2 Burglars have disabled the cameras. Burglar 2 gives Burglar 1 the rock and drops it on Burglar 1's foot. Burglar 1 says Burglar 2's name (Two-Bit) by accident. Two-Bit later apoligizes to Burglar 1 using Burglar 1's real name (Darry). Darry then switches the sapphire necklace with a rock painted to look like a sapphire and its connected to a piece of duck tape spray painted gold and puts the real necklace into his bag. Dave later comes in and sees them. Darry later says to have the fake necklace for free and Dave takes the rock. After Darry and Two-Bit leave, the jewelry store's manager comes in and sees the necklace display and the necklace is missing. The manager then sees Dave in his car examining the rock and the manager confuses it as the real necklace and calls the cops while Dave drives to the Park. Later when Audrey blows out her candles and has made her birthday wish, LFG then asks what her birthday wish is. Audrey says that if she said it, it would cause bad luck. Gary says that its just a myth and Audrey says that she wants the sapphire necklace that costs a million dollars. Dave then shows up and holds up the rock and Audrey is shocked. Dave then puts the fake necklace on Audrey, she smiles, thanks Dave and also hugs him. Jeremy then says to listen to the radio app on his phone. The announcer says that a sapphire necklace worth a million dollars was stolen by a orange gumball machine in a red stationwagon and says that it was national prisoner day.The police then caught him and the others, arrest them, and put them in police cars and drive to the jail. The scene goes to the jail and Audrey looks sad and says that 'This is the worst birthday ever'. Then Jeremy realizes the air vents above them. He thinks about escaping through the vents and need someone to go through the vents, find an escape route, get the others, and all of them escape. They all decide that Arturo will be the one to go in the vents. After they throw him up into the vents, he lands safely but sees something. A set of scissors come at him, screams are heard and blue feathers fall to the floor; Arturo comes out of the vent with most of his feathers missing and looks mad. At lunch time a prisoner asks them if they are new. The prisoner then introduces himself saying that his name is Dallas but people call him Dally and says that he knows a way out by digging using the pickaxes from the breaking rocks station and digging a tunnel to the other side of the jail. Later they are at the breaking rocks station and before they're leaving to their cell, when the guards aren't looking, they put them into their jumpsuits and walk to their cell. When they go back to their cell, they get the pickaxes out and wait for the lights to come off and the guards to leave. Later the guards leave and the lights come out; Chad whispers to Dally if he wants to escape with them, which he says yes to. Dally then gets out a flashlight and a hair pin and picks the cell lock with it; it opens and Dally walks over to their cell, unlocks their cell and relocks it. They start hitting the ground with the pickaxes and they start making a hole; a title card says "5 hours later" and they finally see sunshine and get out of the hole in the ground; they are outside, the sun is shining, birds are singing, and everything looks beautiful. The announcer later says the two burglars, Darry and Two-Bit, were found with the REAL million dollar sapphire necklace and they are on their way to the jail and that the gumball machine and his friends are non guilty and charges are dropped. Dally thanks them for freeing him from the jail and walks away; they all take off their jumpsuits and are wearing their normal outfits. Dave then says that he learned a lesson, never trust anyone wearing a ski mask. Mrs.Baellard, wearing a ski mask, finds them and when Dave sees her, he punches her. Arturo then has a idea which is running away and they run; the episode ends. Characters *Jeremy *Chad *Dave *Gary *Pops *John *Low Five Ghost *Audrey *Margaret *Eileen *Police *Prisoner *Man 1 (Darry) *Man 2 (Two-Bit) *Manager *Arturo (Special Guest) *Mrs.Baellard